This invention relates to a novel method comprising a mixture of liquid or powdered sodium hypochlorite (bleach), distilled H2O (water), acedic acid (vinegar), sodium bicarbonated (baking soda) and Glue Size which will remove foxing stains from paper and celluloid items.